


Through the Fire and the Flames

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Six Idiot Children with Guns [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Fire, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Surprisingly, it was Pattillo who caused the most fires.





	Through the Fire and the Flames

The Vagabond’s eyes looked _feral_ by firelight. The blue one turned dark, almost black, his pupil swallowing the icy color. His green one glowed _bright,_ sharp and wild in the flickering light. He never started a fire (intentionally), but he _always_ tried to savor the flame. The fire looked gorgeous, dancing across his hair, slipping over his skin, catching on his scars.

The Kingpin’s eyes came alive during a blaze. The tired blue color mas muted, exhausted, buried beneath half-open lids. He wasn’t a tired man, but his eyes showed every ounce of exhaustion in him. When fires started unnecessarily, whether in the penthouse or the field, his voice raised 2 octaves, becoming shrill and rushed as he questioned his crew, “ _Which one of you idiots did this?”_ Despite this _pseudo-panic_ , this _almost panic_ , fire seemed to revitalize him.

Mogar looked most at home when everything around him was burning. His auburn hair turned bronze, glittering in the red light of the blaze. His deep brown eyes, kind and cruel at the same time, burned like embers. His freckles disappeared as his face flushed _red_ with adrenaline. A grin bright enough to rival the fire never left his lips.

The Golden Boy burned brighter than any fire around him. His jewelry, his glasses, the gun pressed into his grip were golden, reflecting the fire and shining like it _charged_ them. He was wary of fire unless it was Mogar’s doing. Then, he would crowd close, watching with eyes wide open, the fire dancing over the green-brown of his eyes that never stayed one shade for too long. The heat never seemed to bother him, licking over his skin with such an _intensity_ that anyone else would cringe away from.

Rimmy Tim was _never_ a fan of fire. He’d seen it _raze_ too much, _steal_ too many lives, to trust it. It gleamed against his tan skin and made the brown of his eyes smolder. Even small fires, caused by an incendiary grenade or too many potshots at a cop car or a precise rocket fired at a helicopter, towered over him. Besides, he thought fire was too _gaudy_ to use in a fight.

Surprisingly, it was _Pattillo_ who caused the most fires, not Mogar or the Vagabond. She was always trigger happy when she could be, firing plane mounted machine guns or missile launchers at any enemy visible. The blaze glowed through her _red_ hair, filling her brown eyes with fire and rage and _energy._ She truly came alive when she was surrounded by destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> title credit to Dragonforce  
> I'm faahc on tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
